Hipster Love
by Gamergirl1
Summary: i've noticed there are NO FREAKING SCINDIE FANFICS!and that tics me off! so here is one! watch as scene and indie fall in love and go through some life or death situations! will they be able to keep their relationship? or will it fail like intern 2's love life?
1. The First Date

**Ok so I have searched ALL over the internet and can't find one goddamned scendie (scene/indie) fanfic. So I thought I would change that. So I hope you enjoy this fic and I welcome ideas.**

"Idol I-It's not what it looks like!" indie stuttered pulling away from kissing.

"scene are indie are dating! This is Huge!" idol squealed

"Oh, my god! I need to go and update the MyMusic twitter with this! I can't believe that you two are dating!"

"NOO!" scene and indie screamed at the same time. But idol had already uploaded the picture to twitter.

"Idol you mainstream idiot what the fuck did you just do?!" indie shouted at idol

"Well for you information this will help boost the company! People will eat this-"but before idol could finish that thought a loud gasp was heard from everyone around the office. Indie and scene just slowly crept back to Indies office hoping no one would see them but, blocking the office door was the rest of the MyMusic crew.

"bum BOOMwzz dub?" dupstep asked but techno translated "what has been going on between you two?"

"Indie I think it's time we told them…" scene said to indie.

"Your right... ok me and scene are dating…" indie continued to look to the ground.

"Say what? What? Say whaat? SAY WHAAAT? WHAAAAT?"Metal said...more like shouted.

"How did this happen?" intern 2 asked.

"We will tell you. But it's a reeeaaaly long story." Scene said.

"Just tell us!" idol shouted.

"Fine... ok well it started when…"

PROLOG… (Scene's p.o.v.)

"Hi indie!" I said going into his office

"What do you need scene im very busy right now…" he said not looking up from his desk.

"I was wondering, after work if you wanted to come with me to dinner? You could pick the restaurant! So that way we won't end up eating somewhere too mainstream." I said hoping he would say yes.

"If I go will you stop bugging me?"

"So is that a yes?" I squealed

"Fine, Shure I'll go with you. We will go right after work." Indie said still not looking up at me._ He finally agreed to go on a date with me!_ "But!" he snapped me out of my daydream. "You can't tell anyone I'm doing this."

"That's ok indie! I won't tell anyone!" she said bouncing out of his office.

(indie's P.O.V.)

I watched scene bounce from my office, obviously happy that I agreed to go on a date with her. _What did I just agree to? Well…she is kinda cute…and she does seem to like me a lot. Wha? What am I thinking? I guess I'll give her a chance…_

Indie's p.o.v. later that day

Everyone had left the office leaving just him and scene.

"indie! Do you want to go to dinner now?" scene asked excitedly

I groaned. "Fine. Let's go. I'll take you to this totally underground café. You can't tell anyone I'm going out with you tonight" I explained to scene.

"I won't tell anyone! I won't let you down indie!" scene bounced up and down.

"Come on, let's go scene." I said leading to my old car. I started driving us to this totally unknown café when scene broke the silence.

"Hey indie?"

"What scene." I said flatly

"What are you doing this Christmas?"

"Most likely sitting at home drinking my camboocha. My cousin gorgol might come over." I answered. Actually celebrating the holiday would be way too mainstream.

"oh. That sounds nice indie." Scene responded.

"what are you going to do?" I asked

"I'm just going to be by myself watching YouTube. I do that every year since my family is dead…"

"Oh…well why don't you spend Christmas with me this year?" _stupid! stupid man! Why would you do that?! _Scenes face lit up almost immediately.

"Really indie? Can I?"

I gulp. "Shure. Why not?" then scene reached across the seat and hugged me.

"Thank you indie!" scene said into my soldier

"You're welcome scene…oh, we're here." I pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant then me and scene walked into it together and sat down.

"Hey indie. Do you think you could be a little bit nicer to intern 2? He does work very hard." Scene asked when we got our orders.

"I don't know scene. He is very annoying."

"Just think about it indie. He does do a lot for you at MyMusic."

"fine." I groaned "I'll think about it scene…"

We left the restaurant at around midnight. I took her home and told her goodnight then went to my own home. _Maybe scene is right._ I thought as I lay down in my bed. _I am really mean to intern 2. Eh tomorrow I won't use him as a footstool. Baby steps, baby steps…_

Next day. (scene's p.o.v.)

"Good morning intern 2!" I said as he walked into MyMusic.

"Hello scene." Intern 2 said back to me as he sat down next to me. I began to "work" and by that I mean just go onto tumbler and YouTube. Nothing really eventful happens at the office. Although I did notice that indie didn't use intern 2 as a footstool!Maybe he is going to start to be nicer to intern 2!

(Indie's p.o.v.)

I was sitting in my office updating my stupid mainstream twitter account that idol forced me to make, when scene walked in.

"Hi indie!" scene squealed.

"What do you need?" I asked her looking up from twitter to see her smiling face.

"I saw that you didn't use intern 2 as a footstool today! Are you going to try and be nicer to him?" scene asked. _Shit! She noticed!_ _Totally NOT culkin._

"What are you talking about scene? I just didn't need a footrest today. I've been too busy looking for hip-hops replacement."

"Oh, ok." Scene looked saddened by this. I couldn't stand to see her sad. What? Before I could stop myself I head myself say.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight?" what did I just do!? Her face lit up and I didn't regret asking all of a sudden… huh, weird.

"Yes, yes, YES! Thanks indie!" she skipped out of the office. _Why the hell do I act all weird around her?_

(Indie's p.o.v.) Later that day

Scene and I were driving towards this totally culken restaurant. You've probably never heard of it. Once we sat down the waiter came and we placed our orders. That totally un-culken waiter was totally hitting on scene! Why do I care? Do I like scene? No…do i?


	2. What's second base?

**Hey sorry it took so long to upload. Been too lazy to type…I know not a good excuse…and if you read the first chapter before I fixed the typo. I am so. So. Sorry…my computer…likes to be really stupid. And I was wondering why it wasn't getting any reads or anything…and I went to go read it and my reaction… "You have to be shitting me…noooooo…DAMNIT now I have to fix this!"**

(Scene's p.o.v.)

After dinner Indie and I were in his car, when we got to my apartment we said our good byes.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner indie!" I smiled brightly.

"You're welcome scene."

"You're welcome scene." Indie said, and then he actually smiled!

"Hey scene…don't tell anyone about this." Indie said.

"Don't worry indie! I won't tell anyone about dinner." I assured him.

"That… and this." Before I could say nyan cat indie grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me…Indie and I are kissing…oh, my, chemical romance…it was so sweet. So, gentile. Indie pulled away and without another word left. I went into my apartment smiling the biggest smile I have ever smiled. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep and had the best night's sleep ever slept in the history of the universe.

(Indie's p.o.v.)

_What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you kiss her you stupid idiot! Because it felt fantastic!_ My conscious answered my question. _UGG! What do I do now? Admit that you love scene you stupid hipster! _I argued back and forth with my own mind and eventually fell asleep on my soft bed with thoughts of scene.

~next day at MyMusic~ (scene's p.o.v.)

_I still can't believe indie kissed me!_ I sighed happily

"Hey scene. You look a lot happier than normal. Did your avatars finally reach second base or something?" idol walked by and asked.

"Uh, YEAH! That's why I'm so happy! What's second base?" I asked tilting my head.

Idol rolled her eyes and whispered to me what "second base" was. I blushed and shudder...Blushedered! Ha-ha!

"eew no!" I squealed. I then continued to work. And by "work" I mean going on tumbler and going on YouTube and watching nyan cat and retarted running horse. Indie finally got to work and walked strait past me to his office, where I followed him in.

"Hi indie!" I said once I had shut his office door.

"Hello scene." He looked up at me. I could tell he was nervous I would bring up the kiss.

"I think I know what you want to talk about scene." He said standing up and walking over to me.

"You do?"

(Indie's p.o.v.)

"Yes I do scene. I have finally made up my mind on how I feel about you."

What do you mean indie?" scene asked, clearly flustered.

"I mean this…" I dipped her into a kiss. I could tell she was shocked. It took her a second but she finally relaxed into the kiss. After a minuet I felt her tongue gracefully slide into my mouth. As our lips crashed and tongues fought, I remember at some point pushing her up against my desk.

(Intern 2's p.o.v. because I'm evil!)

_I wonder what's taking scene so long._ **CRASH **_what the heck was that? Did that come from Indies office? I'd better go and check._ I got up from my work and walked over to Indies office. I stopped at the door and knocked.

"Indie? I thought I heard something crash…" and I walked in and saw both scene and indie blushing like mad, and scene was picking up the glass pieces from Indies old lamp.

_Hmmm…what's going on here?_

"It was nothing intern 2. Leave. Now, I have work to catch up on. Scene can you help me?"

"Uh, sure indie. I'll see you later intern 2!" scene smiled and waved me out of indie's office.

"Idol! I need you for a sec!" I walked up to idol. She seems to know all of the gossip.

"Idol I need a huge favor."

"What is it intern 2?" she asked letting out an impatient breath.

"I need you to spy on indie and scene. They have been acting really weird lately. You are the only person I know who knows all of this gossipy stuff. Will you do it?" I asked hopefully.

"On one condition. I can use all of the stuff I find with this and update the social media with it right?"

"Of course. I just want to find out what has been going on between those to!"

"I'll do it! Oooh it will be totes awesome!" she squealed and "strutted" away. _I'll never understand idol…_

**I'll try and update sooner next time. This chapter was longer but I lost the copy I wrote so I did it by memory. Sorry about that.**


End file.
